A Walk to Imagine?
by Azure129
Summary: A new story from a fan who hasn't written in a long time :Remember how Arnold offered to walk Helga home at the end of Arnold&Lila? Ever wonder what happened on that 'fateful' walk? ArnoldXHelga! Sorry, couldn't resist the Nicholas Sparks reference.
1. Helga

_Reposted with grammar updates on 1/3/2010._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**

Hello everyone, my name is Azure129! I used to do some HA! fanfic writing way back when under a couple of different pen names. Anyway, I figured I'd try my hand at doing fanfiction again :) This is just a small story set right at the end of the episode 'Arnold and Lila' (for anyone who hasn't seen it in a while, I'm putting a small recap below this.) I was watching it and thought it might be interesting to see what happened on Arnold and Helga's walk home together at the end. Definite ArnoldXHelga! K, that's about it--please R&R and give suggestions!! (First chapter will be the first half of the walk through Helga's perspective, and the second chapter will be the second half of the walk through Arnold's perspective.)

**Arnold & Lila recap:**

Helga writes 'Arnold loves Helga' on a wall after seeing all the guys in class fawning over Lila. She then panics and changes her name on the wall to 'Lila', then looks on in misery as Arnold comes to actually 'like like' Lila who rejects him in the end. Helga, hiding in a tree, sees Lila dump Arnold in the park. She approaches Arnold and starts to taunt him a bit, but then really comforts him when she sees how hurt he is. As the sun sets, Arnold asks Helga if he can walk her home.

**Disclaimer:** Trust me, if I owned HA! The Jungle Movie would have come out two years ago, The Pataki's would be in at least its third season, and I probably would have asked CB to make a 6th season of the original HA! (because frankly, if Helga's antics were crazy before Arnold knew, we can only imagine what she might have done post-movie, lol).

**A Walk to…Imagine?**

**Chapter 1:**

**Helga**

**

* * *

**

"You going home?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Could I maybe walk with you?"

_Could he maybe walk with me? _Okay, Helga old girl, just stay calm and above all else don't reveal your secret. He already almost got to you when he started talking about 'like liking' Lila and asked if _you_ had ever felt 'that way' about anyone. Sheesh, could I have possibly stuttered more when I answered? It's a good thing old Football Head is so dense. All right, no one else is around—you can do this, you can do this!

"We'll…uh…sure Arnold." I feel myself smiling a little too much and decide to close with a more 'Helga G. Pataki, school bully' comment. "I mean…whatever floats your boat, Football Head."

That sad face of his seems to soften for a moment and I wonder if I've given away too much. After all, first comforting him and then agreeing to let him walk me home so easily probably seem a little out of character for me: I need to keep my guard up if I'm going to do this.

We head along the dirt path leading to the park exit. I want to say something to make him feel better, something meaningful and moral like he would say to a friend in the same situation. Most of all, though, I want to tell him that it doesn't matter that Lila doesn't love him because there's someone right here who's absolutely crazy about him—someone who would do anything for him and who cannot feel any happiness while he feels so destroyed inside. Oh, why did I erase my name from that wall—why can't I just _say_ it! I turn my head to the right for a moment to get a better view of him, and notice that the frown has returned to his sweet face. Even though I'm happy Lila didn't return his feelings I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive her for bringing such sadness to my sweet little Football Head. Oh, Arnold—idol of my nine year old heart, inspiration of my soul, muse of my existence…

"Helga, Helga, did you hear me?"

"Huh?! What?"

"I just wanted to know if you were okay from falling out of the tree back there?"

"No, Arnold, I have a broken leg and two fractured ribs. Crimeny, do you think I'd be _walking_ with you if I wasn't 'okay'?! Sheesh, Football Head!" I scowl, and watch his eyes become downcast and his frown deepen as he's shut down by yet another girl today.

Fabulous, Helga, just great! He'll _definitely_ open up to you now! I've gotta stop being so defensive. Oh, my sweet, Arnold; so hurt, yet still so concerned for the welfare of others, even me! Oh, my love—No, stop it, Helga, FOCUS! That's it; no more monologues, internal or otherwise, until I'm at home safely in front of my shrine. I can't risk having to give any more sarcastic outbursts to cover them up.

We finally exit the park and make a left onto the empty sidewalk. The sun is setting and I smile at our two long shadows so close together upon the gray cement. Nervously, I swallow hard, relax my face, and add before I can stop myself, "But, um, thanks for asking."

I stop for a second, still too nervous to look up at him. Arnold goes a few steps ahead of me and then pauses once what I've said finally processes. He turns around and gives me a half smile, and I feel my eyes go wide and my heart pound wildly against the small gold locket in the front pocket of my jumper. His face right now looks exactly the same as the picture of him I have in that locket; the one I've stared adoringly at for so much of my young girlhood. Why does he keep looking at me like that?! Quick Helga, say something, anything to make him stop staring at you! I'll melt if he doesn't stop!

Immediately, I return to my more familiar scowl. "Hey, take a picture, buddy, it'll last longer!" All right, Helga, that was good—nothing biting, just a little nudge to remind him who's in charge here.

Arnold shakes his head like he's just been interrupted from some kind of daydream and his face finally loses that adorable half-lidded gaze, though I'm happy to see a frown doesn't return to take its place. "Sorry, Helga."

"I mean, sheesh, Arnoldo, I said you could walk home with me, I didn't say you could get all mushy!" I cross my arms in front of my chest, casually making sure to brush one of my forearms against the locket to confirm that it's still safely hidden away. Great, Helga, you just had to open your big mouth and get the last word in, didn't you!

I start walking again and he follows. "Whatever you say, Helga." He sighs, and I decide to make another effort at being a little less abrasive. After all, he needs someone right now. Oh, my beloved; always there for others and now fate has seen fit to allow me to be here for you in your time of need. And, even though your thoughts _are_ consumed by that undeserving princess 'Lila', perhaps (of course without revealing my deepest darkest secret) I can at least give you a shoulder to cry on and in the process show a softer, gentler side of myself.

"So…um, are you sure you're going to be okay, Arnold…I mean, from back there?" I ask, again allowing my face to soften.

He looks downward again, and hesitates before speaking. "You know, I just can't believe it's really over. I mean, if I'd figured out how I felt about her a _day_ earlier we'd probably we sitting in Slausen's right now sharing an ice cream soda and I'd be laughing at one of those funny short stories of hers and she'd be twirling one of her red pig tails in her delicate white fingers, and—OW!!! HEY!"

Arnold rubs the back of his head where I've just slapped him and looks at me accusingly. "Sorry, uh, you had a mosquito on your neck." Hey, if _I'm_ not allowed to monologue then neither is _Arnold_, and frankly I didn't decide to walk with him just so I could hear about how great _Lila_ is. Besides, I had to shut him up somehow; dwelling on her isn't going to make accepting the fact that she only likes him instead of '_likes_ him likes him' any easier.

He seems to buy my excuse and prepares to continue. "Well, like I was saying, she'd be—"

"Oh, what's so great about Lila, anyway?!" I snap. Oh Crimeny, tell me I didn't just say that out loud. I did, didn't I? I sigh mentally, realizing that instead of getting his mind off of Lila I've just given him an open invitation to go on and on about everything that makes Ms. Perfect so _freakin' _perfect. At least Arnold's far too dense to see that the topic of Lila bothers me a _little_ too much considering the fact that I'm supposed to 'hate' him and everything.

"Well…" (here we go; that thoughtful look in his eyes as he begins the laundry list of all her qualities), "she's nice, and funny, and we have a great time together, and I feel like I could talk to her about anything. We would go to the movies with each other, and for walks…" He sighs and that poor little frown returns. I realize I need to stop this again, and not with a sarcastic outburst or a stiff smack back to reality but rather with a genuinely comforting observation. Here it goes…

"Yeah, yeah, 'fascinating,' Football Head. So, basically your point is that you can stand to spend time with her?" Eh, close enough.

"Well, I guess—"

"And of course you've _never_ spent a weekend hanging out and having a good time with any of our other 'brilliant' classmates…?" I raise an eyebrow, cross my arms in front of my chest and even give him a half smile knowing that I've got him now; no one out-argues Helga G. Pataki.

He thinks for a moment before answering. "Well, maybe with Gerald or Stinky or the other guys in our class…" (Perfect! Perhaps he's starting to see Lila as more of a casual acquaintance than an object of love, a friend rather than a _girl_friend! Ah, I knew my beloved would see past that pathetically cheery veneer of hers if only pushed in the right direction), "but I've never had such a good time alone with a _girl_."

WHY THAT LITTLE—?! I stop dead, stare right into his eyes and scowl darkly. "Well, I'm glad to know that you're having such an awful time with _me_ in comparison. "

He stops too and looks at me wide eyed, with a slight blush to his cheeks. "Oh, I didn't mea—Helga I'm sorry—"

"Or maybe you just meant that you don't really consider me a 'girl'? Well, which is it head-boy? I'd like to know exactly why I'm pounding you before I strike the first blow!?" I clench my fists. Okay, maybe I'm going a little overboard here but, true love or not, he's really starting to tick me off!

Arnold clears his throat. "I just meant," he rubs his right arm with his left in embarrassment, and his cheeks have now turned completely red, "time alone with a girl '_romantically'._"

Oh yeah, that makes me feel _so_ much better. First he spends the last two days practically glued to little miss sunshine, then he pledges his heart to her right in front of me, then he more or less tells me that I'm either horrible to be with or the most unfeminine girl he's ever met, and now to top it all off he subtly confirms that he has never had a romantic thought about me in his entire life. That's right Arnold, just twist the knife a little more.

Still, I realize with a mental sigh, I guess there's no way that he could know that his affections for another would hurt me so much, so I back down a little. "Hmph, yeah, whatever, Football Head."

I start walking again and he quickly follows. I keep scowling and there's an awkward silence for a few moments. Out of the corner of my eye I glance at him to see what he's doing and my heart almost stops as our eyes meet. Why is he looking at me again? And why does he seem so…so …sad? Is he thinking about _her_ again? I quickly turn my face back so that I'm staring straight ahead, now wide-eyed as I try to handle the fact that my true love is watching me, looking to _me_ for comfort, at this very moment. Maybe I should lead the conversation back to making him feel better about this whole Lila thing…

"I _am_ sorry Helga." I tense up but keep walking as he continues on in that quiet and sincere voice of his. "I really am having a good time talking with you. It's nice to have someone give _me_ advice for a change. I mean, besides 'never eat raspberries.'"

I know he's talking about his Grandpa, but I also remember that I'm probably _not_ supposed to _know_ that he's talking about his Grandpa (oh, Arnold, if only you knew how many times I've been in the midst of your crazy yet lovable household), and I raise an eyebrow questioningly. I can't help also letting a small half smile come to my face. He cares about how I feel! He really, truly, honestly cares! I just want to hug him for being such a sweet, wonderful, kind little love god!

Arnold shakes his head and smiles back at me. "Don't ask."

We walk in a content silence for a few more minutes as the sunset deepens, and I continue smiling slightly at the knowledge that the hardest part of this whole experience is finally over. We've confronted the topic of Lila, I've cheered Arnold up a bit, and, what's best, I've managed to act like a decent person to him (for the most part) without blowing my secret. Yup, nothing can go wrong now!

"Helga, are you _sure_ you've never 'liked' anybody before?"

"WHAT?!" I twirl around and directly face him with my eyes wide. Maybe not the most inconspicuous reaction but, in all fairness, he's really caught me off guard!

Now he stops too and I recognize a new look on his face; it's confusion—like he's searching for something… or like he's just figured something out!? Crimeny, Helga old girl, don't blow your cover! Oh, great, he's smiling again…oh be still my throbbing young heart!

"It just seems like you know a lot about these things…" That half lidded gaze is back; oh, for Pete's sake! We start walking again and he faces forward. "You know, Helga, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but, well, I just wanted to let you know that if you ever want to talk to anyone about anything you can always come to me."

Great, now it's my turn to speak. Okay, Helga, steady now. Choose your next words very carefully. You've obviously already given away too much, but that doesn't mean you can pull back completely now either. After all, you're only half way home and he still needs you. Whatever you do just DON'T BLOW YOUR SECRET!

"Well, I…um…I…" _I love you, Arnold_. Oh yeah, like I'm going to say that!

* * *

**A/N:**

All right, that's all for Chapter 1! Again, please R&R (and give suggestions for Chapter 2), and happy reading to all of my fellow HA! fans :)


	2. Arnold

_Reposted with grammar updates 1/3/2010._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**

Thanks for the reviews guys (its nice to know I still have some skill at this)! I'm glad you all liked the story so far :) Here's chapter 2, (from Arnold's perspective, as promised), and I hope it's just as enjoyable as its predecessor (I always found it easier to write from Helga's point of view than Arnold's, but I think I managed alright). I tried to keep everyone in character and to keep the action realistic, though I think I might have pushed it a little towards the end (but I really couldn't help myself when I got the idea—trust me, you'll see what I'm talking about ;) ) Anyway, let me know what you guys think, and stay tuned because I have a few more ideas for fics that I'm really excited about : ) Alright, that's all for now—again, R & R please! Thanx!

**A Walk to…Imagine?**

**Chapter 2:**

**Arnold**

**

* * *

**

You know, life can be funny sometimes. I mean, just yesterday I felt so guilty having to tell the nicest girl in our class that I just wanted to be her friend, then only minutes ago I confess that I actually 'like her like her' only to feel the worst I've ever felt after she dumps me, and now I'm walking home with the most unexpected person in the world…And the weird part is, I'm actually having a good time. I mean, if I had walked home by myself I probably would have just spent the whole time feeling sad, and even if I _had_ bumped into Gerald or Harold or one of the other guys they probably would've just given me a hard time about this whole Lila fiasco (they're my friends and everything, but even _I _have to admit what just happened is a little…embarrassing). That's what's so strange—Helga's the last person I would think to go to with a problem (in fact, now that I think about it, she's more often the _source_ of my troubles) but here we are. Actually, I suppose that technically _she's_ the one who came to _me_. Hmm…I guess I'm just lucky that she was climbing the tree right by Lila and me.

Now we're half way to Helga's house. I hope I didn't pry too much with my last question…it _was_ a little personal, now that I think about it…but I couldn't help myself. I only brought up the idea of her having a problem similar to mine because I want her to know that she really can come to me if she ever needs to, just like _she's_ been there for _me_ today. The other kids in our class come to me for advice all the time but with Helga it's like you have to dig past all of her sarcasm and bullying to figure out what's really bothering her, and even then she still resists having anyone 'tell her what to do.' Sometimes I wonder if she even listens to anything I say at all.

I continue waiting for her to answer.

"Well, I…um…I…I guess I'm just used to…Olga—yeah, that's it, Olga! Uh…she always had a lot of boyfriends around the house when she was in high school and, well, you don't spend the first six years of your life living with a boy crazy older sister without learning a few things about broken hearts! Heh, heh, heh…"

"Oh." Hmm, that makes sense. But somehow I'm a little disappointed. It's strange, but I guess I was just hoping that maybe she'd had some _personal_ experience with love. Even though I know I'm not the first kid in the world to get dumped, I still can't help but feel sort of alone in all this. It'd be nice to talk to someone who's gone through the same thing. Oh well, I can still ask Grandpa when I get back to the Boarding House.

Still, maybe for now Helga can tell me something about what Olga did when _she_ was dumped? It'd be nice to have a backup strategy for what I should do next if all that Grandpa really _does_ give me is 'Never Eat Raspberries.' It's worth a shot. "Hey, Helga?"

"Huh!?" She looks up at me quickly like I've just interrupted her thoughts on something, and for a moment her voice sounds a little tenser than usual. "Oh, what is it, Arnoldo?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you could tell me what Olga would do when someone broke up with _her_? You said that stuff like…what happened to me…" I clear my throat and feel myself blush slightly, "happened to her a lot, and honestly I'm a little confused about what I'm supposed to do next—"

"Oh…uh…"

"I mean, I still 'like like' Lila even though she doesn't 'like like' me. I'm not sure if I should try to make her care about me again, or if I should act like I just want to be her friend, or even if I should avoid her for a few days." Helga starts grinning; I guess all this must sound a little ridiculous—I should probably wrap it up. "Anyway…I don't want to hurt her feelings, but if there's any kind of chance that she might start caring about me again—"

"Well…you…"

"I'm just…confused!" I sigh and face forward, crossing my arms in front of my chest in frustration. I didn't realize how much this whole thing was bothering me, but now that I think about it no one's ever really _rejected_ me before. I mean, I try to be a decent person and help people whenever I can, and I guess I just always assumed that that would be enough to get them to like me…but I guess it's not enough to get someone to 'like like' me. What surprises me more, though, is that I just vented the way I did, and to 'Helga Pataki' of all people. I've never even opened up to _Gerald_ like this. I sigh mentally; she'll probably just call me 'Football Head' and tell me to 'suck it up' or something.

I turn to look at her again. She faces me and I see a smirk come to her face, like she's really looking forward to what she'll say next. Here come the insults. Maybe before she can start I should just tell her that I forgot about something I have do and head back to the Boarding House—normally I can handle the stuff Helga does to me but I'm really not in the mood for it right now, all things considered.

"Well, Arnold, I think…I think…" Suddenly, though, her expression changes; she looks almost…sad. She turns her head forward so I can't see her face, takes a deep breath like it's hard for her to say what comes next, and then continues. "Arnold…I…I'm not sure that _I_…er, that _Olga_…is the best person to help you with this. Only _you'll_ know what you should do; just do what makes you happy. I…I know that it'll be the right thing." She gives me a half smile and lightly punches my shoulder. "Heh, isn't that what you're always telling _us_ to do Football Head—'the right thing'?" We both stop walking and I can't help but laugh a little. She's right—I couldn't have said it better myself.

"Thanks Helga." Her smile brightens and I'm happy to see her real self again.

We're both quiet for a moment, but then she clears her throat and her voice regains some of its usual sarcasm. "Yeah, well…just don't say I never did ya' any favors, Football Head."

I shake my head, still smiling; same old Helga. "Whatever you say, Helga."

"Now you're catching on, Head Boy!" She starts walking again and I follow behind her. We're almost at her house and, even though I know I need to spend some time alone sorting out this Lila thing, I'll be kind of sorry to see this walk end. I don't spend too much time alone with Helga…Actually, come to think of it, I almost _never_ spend any time alone with her. Usually when we're together we're playing baseball, or in class, or doing something else with the other kids. Somehow, it's different when it's just the two of us; more comfortable. It's times like these when I stop seeing her as 'Helga, the bully' and start remembering that she's also 'Helga, my friend.'

Anyway, since she doesn't say anything else I decide to mention something that's been bugging me for the past few days.

"Helga, why do you think someone wrote that I loved Lila on that brick wall next to the school?"

"HUH?!" Her eyes widen and she sounds surprised; I guess she must not have heard about it yet.

"On a wall next to the school someone wrote 'Arnold loves Lila' and put a heart around it. Didn't you hear about it from Rhonda? That's kind of how this whole thing got started; Lila saw it and figured that I wrote it because I had a crush on her and that's why she started 'like liking' me in the first place. It wasn't until after I told her that it wasn't me that I realized that I do actually have feelings for her, but when I went to confess…well, you were there…and now here we are. I just wish I knew who wrote it."

"Why do you care?" It's funny—I'd expect that question from Helga G. Pataki…but not the _way_ she just said it. I mean, I would have expected her to ask it in a sarcastic tone with a scowl on her face and her arms crossed in front of her, glaring at me like I was the most annoying person on the planet. But, instead, it's like she's genuinely curious about the answer—I don't think I've ever heard her sound so sincere since I've known her.

I pause a moment and think for a few seconds before answering. "Well, it just seems like such a strange thing to happen. I _guess_ it doesn't matter if I ever know or not…Maybe it was just fate, or someone who wants me and Lila to be together—" I notice Helga's fists clench briefly and I swallow hard, hoping I haven't said anything to make her angry again. "But, um, I suppose what I want to know most is _why_ they randomly paired me and Lila. I mean, if someone took the time to write a message like that, then there must be some truth to it…something I couldn't see until now. Maybe they know somehow that Lila and I are meant to be?"

I don't know if it's something I said, or something she's thinking about but the scowl is back on Helga's face. I blush slightly—I guess I _am_ going on a little too much about Lila again; maybe Helga still thinks I'm not having a good time with her? I decide to try and say something that will cheer her up. "What do _you_ think, Helga? I mean, from a _girl's_ perspective. I'd like to know."

She faces me and raises an eyebrow like she's surprised by the question. I smile at her and add, "Well, you gave me such good advice about how I should handle things with Lila that I'd really value anything you might have to say about this…It's all been a little confusing to me, especially since everything's happened so fast."

Helga turns her head away from me and looks forward again with her eyes wide, like she's thinking about what she should say next. I don't mind waiting though—the streetlights are starting to come on and, even though we're in the city, the neighborhood's really peaceful right now except for the sound of an occasional car passing by. Suddenly, she says quietly, "You know, Arnold, just because you write something down doesn't make it true."

What does that mean? I raise an eyebrow and look at Helga questioningly, but she's still facing forward. Then she comes to a stop, sighs deeply and starts searching the ground for something. Near the base of a streetlight she picks up a small sharp rock, then walks over to the side of a nearby building and starts to scrape something on the bricks. After a few seconds Helga finishes and steps back, letting the rock fall back to the ground. I notice she's scowling a little again and, nervously, I wait for her to say something.

She folds her arms in front of her chest and looks at me. "Well?"

I blink, still not understanding what she means. She taps her foot on the ground impatiently and says in an annoyed voice, "READ IT, Arnoldo! Sheesh!"

"Oh." I walk toward the wall. Whatever's there, it only covers about four of the bricks so I get up close and squint in the late evening shadows to see what she's written. It looks like there's a heart with an arrow through it and inside it says…

"I meant read it OUT LOUD, Football Head! Crimeny, do I have to write out instructions for it too!"

I swallow hard and feel myself blush a little. Why would she write _that_?! Is she trying to get back at me for something I did? Are the other kids hiding around the corner waiting to laugh hysterically as soon as I say it? Somehow, I know that's ridiculous, but still…

I clear my throat. "Um…Helga, are you sure tha—"

She shakes her head. "Just say it, Arnold—trust me, there's a point!"

I move away from the wall and take a deep breath. " '_Arnold loves Helga_.' "

She smirks at me and I rub the back of my neck with one of my hands, trying not to meet her eyes. I have a really bad feeling about this…

Her grin widens and in a sarcastic voice she says, "Gee, really? Wow, Arnold, first Lila then me….you sure do move fast."

I feel myself turn completely red. "But, Helga," I point to the heart drawing and stammer excitedly, "that's not…I mean…I don't…"

Helga narrows her eyes for a moment, but then she stares at me slyly and says in a mocking voice, "But, Arnold, '_if someone took the time to write a message like that, then there must be some truth to it.'_"

At first I'm a little confused but, suddenly, I remember that that's exactly what I said to Helga just a moment ago. "Helga, you know what I meant! Besides, this is a totally different situation. You just wrote…_that_," I quickly motion toward the heart, "to prove a point. I have no idea why someone wrote 'Arnold loves Lila' on the wall."

"Arnold, do you love me?" I don't answer for moment; is that supposed to be a trick question? Is she going to hit me if I say the wrong thing? "Just answer yes or no, Football head."

Before I can think I blurt out, "No."

Helga briefly closes her eyes and for an instant I see her face soften. I'm about to ask if she's okay—I've never seen her attitude change so quickly—but then she sighs and just as fast the scowl returns. Another sly smile comes to her lips and she says as innocently as possible, "But it says so on the wall."

"But, what's on the wall isn't _true_."

Her eyes widen and she holds her arms out in front of her. "Well, then, why are you so intent on believing it?!"

"I…I don't know…" I sigh as what she's getting at slowly starts to sink in.

She shakes her head. "Arnold, the point is that people write things all the time that have absolutely no basis in reality. Take me and the school newspaper, for example; when I still had my own version of it most of the stories I ran were complete lies! Heck, I basically made up whatever I wanted and people not only liked it, they _believed_ it!" Helga smirks. "Heh, all things considered, if you hadn't been editor of the other paper I bet _you_ would've been my best customer!"

Helga grabs the little rock again, takes a moment to completely scribble out the heart, and then we both continue walking. I think I get it now. "So, what you're saying is that anyone could have written 'Arnold loves Lila' for any reason…and that I shouldn't let it get to me just because I don't know exactly _why_?"

I look at her hopefully, and she winks. "You got it, Football Head!"

Finally, we reach the stoop of Helga's house and stop. "But, even so," I sigh, remembering everything that's happened today, "I still think I care about Lila."

Helga sighs, climbs up the few steps to her door, and faces me with a slight grin while shaking her head. "Well, Arnoldo, that's a problem even _I _can't fix." She turns the doorknob.

"Well, um…goodnight." I'm about to turn to leave but then stop, still unsure about one last thing. I swallow and look downward again, grinning sheepishly. "Helga, um…what you wrote on the wall…that was for—I mean…it wasn't…"

"Oh, don't flatter yourself, Romeo; it was just an example to knock some sense into that Football Head of yours!" She snickers at me and opens her door.

Instead of leaving, though, for some reason I walk up her stoop and stand next to her. "Um, Helga?"

She turns toward me and waits for me to continue. Her face seems much softer now. There's none of that 'Helga G. Pataki' anger that I usually see—just her own attitude waiting for whatever might come next.

"I just wanted to say…well…thank you." I don't know why, but suddenly I find myself hugging Helga. Even though it's a spring evening, the air is cool now that the sun has almost set and it feels nice to be so close to another person. Hmm…I guess that's a strange thing for me to be thinking of right now…All I know is that without Helga, I couldn't have made it through today.

She stiffens for moment and then pushes me away, like usual. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, bucko! Just remember…" she thrusts her finger in my face and looks at me angrily, "you owe me one!" I smile a little and head back to the sidewalk. I get a few feet away from her house, but then pause when I hear Helga call from the doorway, "Hey, Arnold!" Surprised, I turn around and squint to see her in the early night.

Helga stands facing the light coming from the inside of her house. Suddenly, she stammers "Um…G—G—Goodnight…and—"she takes a deep breath, "you're welcome!" Instantly, she disappears inside, quickly slamming the door behind her.

I stare at the now vacant stoop for a minute, and then with a smile I begin walking back to the Boarding House.

* * *

"Grandpa, I'm home!" I call as I walk inside the Boarding House and shut the door behind me. "Grandpa?" I pass by the kitchen, and the dining room, and finally find him in his den watching a movie and eating a plate of cookies with milk.

I walk in and he shuts off the TV. "Oh, hey, Shortman! How did things go with your little friend with the freckles and red pigtails?"

I sigh and sit down on the couch next to him. "Not so good."

He puts aside the plate of cookies. "But I thought she liked you too. She's the one who spent the last two days practically living here, right?"

"Yeah…it's a long story."

He's silent for a moment, then looks at me with concern and asks, "Is there anything you wanna talk about?"

I yawn (it's not that late, but somehow today's taken a lot out of me). "Maybe tomorrow, but, thanks, Grandpa. I think I'll just go to bed now."

I get up and head toward the hallway again, looking forward to a good night's sleep.

Grandpa smiles at me as I pass him. "Well, for it to have taken you this long that must have been one _doozy_ of a break up, Shortman."

I stop and turn to face him. "Well, actually, after Lila left me in the park I bumped into Helga—"

He interrupts me, grinning even more. "You mean your little friend with the pink bow and the one eyebrow?"

"Yeah, that's her. Anyway I was feeling a little down and I needed someone to talk to, so I offered to walk her home and, well, she gave me some really good advice."

"Really…"

I think back on everything that's just happened on our walk together and I can't help but start smiling. "Yeah. She told me to take things one day at a time—to do whatever feels right. I think I'll just try and be Helga's friend first…and hopefully someday we'll end up together."

Grandpa raises an eyebrow at me. "Wait, now, I'm confused. Arnold, I thought the one you like is the red haired one?"

What's he talking about? I look at him with confusion. "That's what I said; I'll '_try and be Lila's friend first and hopefully someday we'll end up together._"

"But you said 'Helga' instead of 'Lila' the first time, Shortman." He grabs a cookie off of the nearby plate and begins eating it, still grinning.

Did I? Boy, I must be tired. I shake my head to clear it and yawn again. "Really? Hmm, I must be more tired than I thought." I reach the doorway and turn back to him before heading to my room. "Goodnight, Grandpa!"

"Goodnight, Arnold, and just make sure you figure out the names thing by the time you _propose_!" I hear him laugh a little and he turns the TV back on. I blush slightly and head for the stairs. I can't believe I messed up the names like that…I mean, _me and Helga_? I sigh mentally; it's a good thing I didn't make a mistake like that when I was with her…I can't _imagine_ what she would've done!

* * *

**A/N:**

Well, that about wraps it up! I hope you guys liked the ending and that nothing got too out of character…but really when the idea of him having to say 'Arnold loves Helga' came to me I just couldn't resist putting it in :) Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and who will review, I appreciate all of your input!

Stay tuned for more stories!

Azure129


End file.
